


Night Off

by Roarmeow12



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 15:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12279702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roarmeow12/pseuds/Roarmeow12
Summary: Jason and Dick have the night off from patrol.This is a sneak peak to a project I have been working on but I saw that it was JayDick week and had to post something. Sorry if it is a little rough but I hope it is still enjoyable.





	Night Off

Dick chuckled as he watched his boyfriend fidget in his sleep. The younger man had fallen asleep on the couch while he had been waiting on Dick to get back from the precinct. Jason seemed to know that someone was watching, not a surprise with all the training he has had in his life, and was wearing an annoyed look as he moved around on the couch.   
“Jay wake up or I will be the one to make dinner” Dick chuckled as he poked the larger man on the shoulder.   
That seemed to be enough to bring him to the wakeful world and the marksman groaned as he sat up and looked at his boyfriend.   
“Stay out of my kitchen” He grumbled with a lazy stretched.   
Dick was momentarily distracted by the rippling muscles but gathered himself, “Our kitchen” he corrected.  
They couple had moved in together last month. Jason rolled his eyes at the comment, no way in hell he was going to let Dick try to cook. They have been together for years and he had tried many times to teach him but, the acrobat was not destined to know how to do anything more than boil water.   
“Go change. Dinner will be ready soon” he said as he moved to the kitchen.   
A half hour later the couple was relaxed on the couch cuddling while watching Harry Potter, empty plates of spaghetti resting on the coffee table. They had taken the night off patrol because they had busted a couple gangs last night and did not expect for anything to happen tonight. Dick snuggled closer into Jason’s arms while they watched Harry and his friends get sorted into their houses.   
“How many times have we watched this movie?” Chuckled Jason as he casually pulled a blanket from the back of the sofa over their bodies.   
The acrobat pillowed his head on Jason’s arm, “Does it matter? These are the best” he said without looking away from the screen.  
Jason chuckled again before getting a mischievous look in his eye that Dick could not see. As his boyfriend became entranced with the movie Jason slowly moved his free hand that and been resting on Dick’s waisted down the acrobat’s thigh.   
The police officer didn’t notice what his boyfriend was doing. The younger male smirked to himself as he subtly started message Dick’s upper thigh which caused the male to sigh and shifts his hips for better access but still kept his attention on the movie. Taking advantage of being the big spoon Jason moved his left arm, that Dock was using as a pillow, to hug the older man close to his chest in a one-armed hug. Trapping the acrobat’s arms.   
“What if I wanted to do something else?” He whispered into his boyfriend’s ear as he slid his right hand down to a more sensitive area.   
Dick let out a yelp or surprise which turned into a groaned as he was rubbed through his light sweat pants. Shifting his grip Jason hiked Dick’s leg over his own hip and used his right leg to spread the older man’s legs. Dick let out a groan as the blanket fell away and he lost his warmth. His erection was already tenting his pants and Jason licked the shell of his ear.   
“Jay” he groaned in pleasure as the younger teasingly glided his hand around Dick’s waistband.   
He could feel Jason’s chuckled as he tugged Dick’s pants down, fully exposing him. All Dick could do was lean into his partner’s chest and let him have his way.   
Jason rewarded him with a few rough jerks that caused precum to dribble out of his tip. He lips attacked the acrobats neck as his reached around the side table next to the couch. After a few second Jason gave a victorious grunt as he popped open the bottle of lube with his thumb and dripped a bit onto Dick’s erection.   
Dick groaned as the cold liquid trickled down to his balls and between his cheeks. He gyrated his hips, trying to move things along and in make Jason stop teasing him. Understanding the message the marksman gave him a hungry kiss as he slip his hand down the path the lube had taken.   
“God, Dick you’re so hot” growled Jason as he pulled back from ravaging his boyfriend with a sloppy kiss.   
He left Dick breathless and panting as he pushed a finger slowly into the acrobat’s entrance. He could feel the muscles tense and spasm as he quickly added a second digit and started to scissor him open. He smirked as he watched his boyfriend writhe against him with his legs spread open.   
“Jay” yelled Dick in pleasure as he pushed back against him.   
Always the tease, Jason slowed down his ministrations to where he was barely moving his fingers making Dick whine and squirm even more. Jason watched as blue eyes looked up at him pleadingly but he wasn’t ready to give in just yet. He liked pushing the golden boy to the edge and he knew that Dick loved being controlled like this.   
He continued to switch between rough thrusting of his fingers against his boyfriend’s prostate and slowing down and teasing his balls until Dick was a sweating, panting mess. Satisfied that the acrobat was lost in the realm of pleasure Jason released his captive and pulled Dick underneath his larger frame and flipped him onto his stomach. He pulled up the older man’s hips so he was on his knees and pulled his cheeks apart with his thumb to glance at the twitching hole that was oozing lube. Dick groaned at the feeling clenched onto the abandoned blanket as his cheeks flushed red.   
“You look like you’re ready for me Dickie” Jason said before leaning forward and licking up the left of his partner’s ass.   
The acrobat arched at the sensation. Dick knew that Jason loved to eat him out and he could never have enough of the marksman taking control like this. Often times when they had sex it was rough and quick because of vigilante lives and never knowing when they would have to spring into action. But, when Jason was able to draw it out like he was tonight he could bring Dick to his knees from the pleasure.  
Lost in the throws of passion Dick did not realize that Jason’s pants had joined his on the floor and was only sporting a t-shirt as well. But he was brought up to speed quickly when he felt Jason’s tip enter him slowly and could not help the lustful groan that dropped from his lips.   
Not willing to drag this out any longer the younger man set a rough pace and pounded his boyfriend into the cushions. Having been close to release for a while now Dick was quick to peak and shouted out his lover’s name without having his own erection touched. Jason growled as his own orgasm neared and bit in Dick’s shoulder to muffle his own cry of pleasure.   
Jason gently pulled out and Dick collapsed onto the cushions in bliss not caring about the mess he made, after all he still had his shirt on, and tried to regain his senses. Pulling his pants back up and carefully getting off the couch Jason knelt to the floor next to his partner and gave him a soft kiss and covered his lower half with the blanket before going to the kitchen with their dirty dinner plates.   
“We are going to have to clean the couch” chuckled Dick not willing to get up though.   
Jason shrugged when he returned and handed him a bottle of water. With effort the older man sat up and chugged the drink and let his boyfriend clean up the mess while he relaxed on the other half of the sofa.   
“Guess I have to take another shower now” Dick mumbled.  
The smaller man stood up and stumbled slightly and blushed when he felt Jason’s seed dribble down his leg. Jason gave a wolfish smirk as he gathered the older man into a possessive kiss that left Dick seeing stars.   
“What’s gotten into you?” Dick snickered as he leaned into Jason’s embrace to gather himself.   
The marksman held his lover to his chest, “it’s the first time in a while we had a night off and I felt this was a good way to spend it”   
Dick rolled his eyes with a fond smile before kissing Jason on the cheek and moving towards the bathroom, “well it’s not the end of the night yet” he said with a wink as he pulled his shirt off and turned on the shower leaving the door open.   
Jason looked at him in confusion for a moment before Dick crooked his finger at him and got under the running water. Jason was behind him in less than a minute. Yep this was going to be a great night.


End file.
